A Rare Sight
by Unique Art
Summary: -One-shot- "Trick-or-treat!"..."Go away, kid."..."Why?"..."Because I don't have any candy!"..."Everyone likes candy!"..."Who are you, anyway?"..."I'm Ryou! Who are you?"...This is a Halloween neither of them will ever forget.


This is a cute little one-shot for Halloween! I figured I've written enough horror and angst with _Fear, _so this was a little break. It's an AU with Ryou as a young child and Bakura a teenager. Bakura's kinda OOC, but when he's with chibi Ryou, I love it. This is fluffy, especially the end. It's cute, and makes me giggle. Hope you enjoy it!

Oh, and I realize I put Anzu in with all of the dub names. I like Anzu from Season 0 better, and the name fits easier. Ignore that! It's an AU...

Don't choke on the fluff XD!

**DISCLAIMER:**I own chibi Ryou and OOC Bakura! Wait, I don't? Hn, it was worth a shot...

**-0-0-0-0-**

Ding-Dong!

The loud door bell rang through the house, which was seemingly vacant. It was lost in the shadow of the old oak tree, watching as young kids skipped along down the road. It was Halloween, a night that was once filled with fearsome ghouls and was turned into a night for little kids. This angered the young man that lived in the quaint, modest house. Every time the doorbell rang, his patience grew thinner and thinner.

The teenager growled, sounding like a monster from the horror movie he was currently watching in his dark living room.

Ding-Dong!

_That stupid bell! Don't those brats know I don't want disturbed? If it rings one more time, I'll-_

Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!

"That does it!" he cried, and snapped out of his seat on the plush couch. With his long legs, it took mere seconds for him to be at the door, ripping it open as hard as he could. It was a wonder it didn't fall off it's hinges; the door was quite old, and the teenager did that frequently. Yes, yes, he needed anger management classes.

"What do you want?" the albino sneered, eyes narrowed into slits at the kid at his doorstep.

"Trick-or-treat!" the little boy chirped merrily. He was wearing a hooded black cape, which covered his little eyes and facial features. The robe was much too long, and he seemed to be tripping over it a lot.

"Go away, kid," the teen commanded sharply, venom oozing in his voice.

The six-year-old paused. "Why?"

An innocent question. One that was not about to be answered innocently.

"Because, I don't have any candy, and little brats like you have been bugging the crap out of me all night!" He was still glaring at the poor soul, but the little boy didn't seem to care.

"Don't ya like candy? I mean, everyone likes candy!"

He bared his teeth menacingly, hoping to scare him off. It didn't seem to faze the curious little elementary student. "Who are you, anyway? And why don't you just give up and go home? You're not getting any candy here."

The little boy pulled back his long, ghastly hood. Silky white hair poofed out, framing his face in an angelic way. He had soft, chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. He had a light, honest way of smiling. He replied politely, "I'm Ryou. Who are you?"

The teen blinked thoughtfully as he gazed upon the trick-or-treater. He was a little chibi version of himself, or something similar to that. Though his hair was longer and a tad spikier, it was the same snowy shade. His skin was still the soft, moonlight color of Ryou's. The main difference were his eyes, actually. Unlike the kid's, his eyes were dark black dipped in crimson. But still, the similarities were odd.

He hesitated, before answering in an aloof way, "I'm Bakura."

The little boy giggled, covering his mouth with the hand that wasn't gripping his orange candy bag. "That's a funny name!"

Bakura cocked an eyebrow. "And 'Ryou' is normal? I think _your _name is funny."

The boy laughed so hard, he almost dropped his candy bag.

The albino sighed, and shook his head at the little kid. I mean, how could he stay cruel to that little angel? Even he couldn't resist those eyes! "What are you doing here? Shouldn't Mommy or Daddy take you around the street or somethin'?"

Ryou's laughter died down, and a solemn, almost sad frown crossed his face. "They didn't want to. They had a party, and told me to go 'round by myself."

"That stinks."

"Sure does!"

A small, sad smile crossed the teenager's face. "Do you have any friends to go with?"

The sad frown remained on his soft face. "Naw, not really. Yugi's going with Anzu, Joey's going with Tristan and Duke, and Malik's going with his cousin Marik and Seto." He paused. "I'm all alone..."

The older one sighed, and wondered what he could do...Well, he could...

_No! I refuse. No, no, no! No..._

"I'll go with you, if you want." He instantly regretted his words.

Ryou's eyes went wide, and he smile happily. "Really? You will? Oh wow, that'd be awesome! We can get _so _much candy!" He laughed joyfully, eyes twinkling with excitement. "Wow. Thank you so much, Bakura!"

A small, amused smile crossed Bakura's faint lips. "Let me get my coat," he said, and slipped inside his house.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

He pulled open the closet door, and grabbed his long black coat. It was old and wore out, but it made him feel secure. He slipped it around his lanky shoulders, and relaxed a bit. He walked to the door, watching his little friend jump with impatient glee from inside.

"Okay. I'm set."

He took the cool handle behind him, and shut the door softly for the first time in his life. He locked the door, and started heading down his driveway. The little bundle of energy followed close behind, laughing at giggling.

"So, Ryou, is it a problem that I don't have a costume?" he asked, glancing down at the young child curiously.

The boy's smiled widened. "Nope. Your face is scary enough!" He laughed, his voice ringing in a soft, innocent song.

Bakura tried to glare at him, but the boy's laughter was contagious. He found himself chuckling too, and then falling into a fit of laughter. People passing by saw a rare sight that autumn night. They saw one six-year-old in a too-long black robe with silky white hair, a teenager wearing an old, floor-sweeping coat with bloody crimson eyes and hair the same as the other, and a simple joke and memory only they could share, long after this special night was over.

"Happy Halloween, Bakura."

"Happy Halloween, Ryou."

**-0-0-0-0-**

-giggles- So much fluffiness! Hope you liked...

_Happy Halloween, everyone!_

Unique Art


End file.
